Modern Magic
Modern Magic is one of three magic generations. Modern magic uses different, more advanced architectures than Old Generation Magic and Middle Generation Magic. Summary For a long time, Old Generation Magics are the only magic existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom. They use a kind of energy called "Mana" to fuel their magical power. But along with time, it's revealed that Old Generation magic are could not be used by some people. Also, they give some burden to the mage's body and soul. As such, some projects to use different kinds of magic begun. One of these projects resulted in a new kind of magic with a totally different architecture than the existing old generation magic. It uses a substanceless particle called psions, particle comes under the dimensions of psychic phenomenons, to invoke magic. But it was then revealed by Stratos Resonance Researchers that Psions are not that different with Mana, specially when they found some similarities between "Chi" (other name of Psions) and Mana. As such, they conclude that "The only difference about Old Generation and Next Generation magic are located on how they use the said particle". Magic Classifications Modern Magic are classified into four different magics : Systematic Magic, Non Systematic Magic, Outer Systematic Magic, and Extra Sensory Perception. Systematic Magic * Speed and Weight / Mass ** Speed Magic : A Magic that involves speeding up or slowing down the movement of the target. The example of this magic is that the user could use this magic to speed up his/her movement ** Weight Magic : A Magic that involves increasing or decreasing the weight of it's target. For example, the user of this magic could make his/her body lighter so he/she could jump higher than usual. * Movement and Oscillation / Vibration ** Movement Magic : A Magic that involves altering and changing object's velocity and path without affecting the object's inertia. With this magic, a mage could changes a moving object's direction or stop it's movement. ** Oscillation Magic : A magic that involves the vibration of targets. * Converge and Disperse ** Converge Magic : This magic involves selectively isolating target within a target area. ** Disperse Magic : Defined as a magic that interfere with the interaction and movement of elementary and composite particles. * Absorb and Release ** Absorb Magic : A magic that could absorb something, for example, absorption of carbon particles. ** Release Magic : A magic that interfere with the movement and interaction of composite and subatomic particles. Non Systematic Magic Unlike Systematic Magic that targets eidos to create a phenomena, Non Systematic magic is a magic meant to control psions. This kind of magic is affected by the distance, as psions are travel through real space. Outer Systematic Magic A magic that doesn't meant to control physical object but spirits, such as mind reading, mind control, spiritual being manipulation, and spirit separations. Sensory Systematic Magic Also known as Extra Sensory Perception (ESP), a perception by extra sense (not included in human's five senses : hearing, sight, touch, taste, smell). It means that the user of this magic could accept an information exceeding their five senses. Casting Assistant Devices Casting Assistant Devices (CADs) are Devices used by Modern Mages to utilize their magic capabilities. It incorporates synthetic materials that could convert psions signals into electric signals. CADs allows it's user to use magic without the use of hand seals, magic circles, talismans, incarnations or other traditional methods of invoking magic (it's different from other modern Magic Devices, specially from Stratos Resonance and Midchildian/Belkan magic that still uses triggers to use magic). In the land of Vinland Kingdom, CADs are divided into three types : * Generalized CAD : CADs that could store up to four different kinds of magic, with a total of forty differents magic sequences. Usually appears in a form of versatile tools used in daily lives such as phone, bracelet, and pendant. But it couldn't store up Non Systematic Magic and Sensory Systematic Magic. * Specialized CAD : CADs that could store up to two different kinds of magic, with a total of twenty differents magic sequences. Usually appears in a unique forms and unique additional tools, also only specialized on Non Systematic and Sensory Systematic magic. * Weaponized CAD : CADs that only could store up to one kind of magic, with a total of ten differents magic sequences. Usually comes with an appearance of weapons such as sword and spear.